


follow the spiders

by memitims



Series: consider ur fav ship [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly arguments between ian and mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow the spiders

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by bullet point #10 on [this](http://zoroasterperetola.tumblr.com/post/90887735050/yes-but-consider-ur-fav-ship-making-rly-bad) list ('yes but consider ur fav ship having like week long arguments about rly silly shit')

Ian stomped down the stairs, narrowly avoiding Debbie, who was flying up them and muttering about something she forgot for school, and Carl, who was sliding down the banister with a pair of boxers on his head. Ian had learned to just not ask questions when it came to Carl. He yawned, running a hand through his hair as he entered the kitchen. Mickey glanced up at him for a second, before quickly looking back down at his pancakes. Ian glared at the back of his head. 

Fiona stood at the stove, watching the whole thing. She sighed.

"Are you two  _still_  fighting?"

Ian ignored her and grabbed a plate of pancakes. He sat down at the table, as far away from Mickey as possible, and started poking at them with his fork. 

"Fiona, can you tell Mickey to pass the syrup?" Ian asked, secretly watching Mickey's face. He raised his eyebrows and gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. It was kinda funny, actually, the way their fights worked. They only seemed to be valid during the day, because come nighttime (or early morning, if Ian was working), when they were both ready to tumble into bed, suddenly nothing mattered more than getting as close as possible. 

"For fuck's sake," Fiona said. "Ask him yourself."

"Not until he admits that spiders are scarier than sharks." Ian looked up from his plate, staring Mickey in the eye. Mickey glared at him just as hard, because if there was anything they were good at, it was being intimidating. Unfortunately, it didn't really work on each other (turns out that once you'd held a guy's head in your hands, or kissed him for no reason, or held him against your chest and tangled your fingers together, it become really fucking hard to convince him that you were scary as hell). 

"Fuck you," MIckey bit back. "Never gonna happen, asshole." He punctuated the last word by chucking the maple syrup across the table. 

"Mickey," Ian said, seriously. "You've never even seen a shark. There are spiders all over. They are a thing. Spiders bite people and crawl into your bed and kill people and that is fucking terrifying."

Mickey leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his body. Ian tried to ignore how good his t-shirt looked, stretched across his chest, but that was impossible because Ian found him fucking hot in any situation. Even when they were fighting about stupid shit. Mickey must have noticed, because he smirked at Ian and stretched his arms over his head. Ian quickly averted his eyes down to his messy plate of pancakes. 

"Exactly. You see spiders everyday. You can get used to them. Sharks'll get you when you least expect it."

Ian shoved a bite of pancake into his mouth and held up a finger. "We don't live anywhere near sharks. How the fuck are you gonna get attacked by one without an ocean?"

"Because fucking sharks, man," Mickey said, like that was the answer to all the universe's great mysteries. 

"I'm out," Fiona groaned, from behind them. "I've heard this same fuckin' argument for a week. And for the love of god, please don't kill each other over the nice kitchen table. People eat there."

Fiona left the kitchen muttering something about Ian and Mickey being stubborn assholes (Ian did not appreciate that, but it was kinda true), and Debbie ran back down the stairs, swinging her backpack behind her. She took one look at their places on opposite sides of the table and started scowling.

"Ew," she said. "Still arguing about that stupid spider thing?"

"No," they said in unison, very clearly still fighting about the stupid spider thing. Ian was pretty sure Debbie thought they were gonna break up every time they got like this, even though he'd explained to her that they were only half-serious, and it was in their blood to have meaningless arguments, and that was a good thing, because it meant that they didn't actually have anything to argue about. 

"Good," Debbie responded, eyeing them warily. Ian knew she totally didn't believe them. "You guys are the frickin' worst when you fight."

Ian waited until Debbie left the room. "She's kinda right. Truce?"

"Fine," Mickey said, gruffly, but Ian caught him smile down at the table, a quick flash of teeth that made Ian forget literally everything they were fighting about.

"Oh my  _god_ ," Ian said, dramatically. "Get over here, dumbass."

Mickey stood up and made his way over to Ian, looking at him warily, unsure, like Ian was gonna bite his fucking head off or something. Instead, Ian twisted a hand in his shirt and pulled Mickey down, kissing him hard and quick. If he spread his other hand across Mickey's chest, loving the warmth of his skin through his shirt, well, no one had to know.

"Good morning." He smiled against Mickey's mouth. His face was still a little sticky from the maple syrup, and Mickey made a face when he pulled away.  

"Mornin'," Mickey replied, softly, biting his lip as he steadied himself with a quick hand to Ian's shoulder. "Want some coffee?"

Ian nodded, and let go of Mickey's shirt (as much as he hated fighting with Mickey, he was still glad they never fought about anything important anymore. They could glare at each other about mundane things, but in the grand scheme of it all, they were okay. If Ian's biggest worry about Mickey was whether he liked cats or dogs more, he knew they were gonna make it. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that despite all the shit they'd dealt with in the past, all the harsh words and the fights and bruised hearts, they'd come out alright. And if that wasn't special, Ian didn't know what was). 

Mickey poured him a mug of coffee. Light filtered in through the dirty kitchen windows, and Mickey sat down next to him, instead of across the table, brushing their feet together under the chairs. 

"Think I saw a spider over by the coffee-maker," Mickey grinned, laughing at himself like he was the fucking funniest thing ever. Ian knocked him in the shoulder. 

"Shut the fuck up," Ian said. "I bet you were scared."

 


End file.
